Doctor Neo Cortex
]] .]] Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex is the main antigonist in the Crash Bandicoot series. In Crash Bandicoot, he is voiced by Brendan O'Brien, along with all the other characters. From Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back to Crash Nitro Kart, he is voiced by Clancy Brown. As of Crash Twinsanity, he has been voiced by Lex Lang. Contrary to popular belief, the "N" on his forehead stands for "Nerd", not "Neo". Biography Crash Bandicoot Making his debut in Crash Bandicoot, Cortex planned to take over the world using superanimals evolved using his Evolvo-Ray a mutagenic weapon initially of his original, but faulty design and subsequently overhauled into a functional weapon by Dr N Brio His plans were thwarted when a failed experiment defeated him and destroyed his castle. Falling into the castle's basement (Or more likely, through the castle to it) he discovers a larger purple crystal... Crash Bandicoot 2:Cortex Strikes Back Afterwards, he recreated the Cortex Vortex into a space station, with his new assistant Dr N.Gin, Brio having long ditched him to serve drinks at a bar. His new Super Cortex Vortex requires the power of the Master Crystal, which he has, and 25 "slave crystals", and having no more friends left on Earth to find them, he resorts to an enemy. He lies to Crash, telling him the fate of the world is in peril and Cortex needs the crystals to put everything right. Luckily, Brio jumps in at the right time, and Crash gathers the gems instead of the cystals. Using a laser built by Brio, the gem power destroys the Cortex Vortex space station. In this appearance, Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, his skin is notably less yellow than other games. Crash Bandicoot 3:Warped The Cortex Vortex hurtles towards Earth and destroys a temple. It is revealed that Cortex was working on the orders of Uka Uka, a legendary powerful witchdoctor whose soul was placed in a mask much alike his brother Aku Aku. Cortex is joined by Dr N. Tropy who bends time in order to gather ancient crystals. Crash and Coco intervene however, and destroy the Time Twister machine in the process. Crash Team Racing Cortex later joins the good guys to fend off Nitros Oxide, a racer who plans to turn the Earth into a giant parking lot. Oxide is defeated, and Cortex returns to working for Uka Uka. Not long afterwards, he is summoned to partake in a battle between good and evil. Lasergun in hand, and old buddies on his side (including oddly enough N Brio, who is supposed to have gone to the good side), the games commence. These events happen in Crash Bash, and are not to be considered as canon for the series. Crash Bandicoot:The Wrath Of Cortex Straight after the events of Warped (Crash Team Racing and Crash Bash do not count), he is seen at a meeting for the villains in the series, it is decided that Crash Bandicoot must be eliminated. Cortex unveils his perfect bandicoot warrior, Crunch. However, Crunch is defeated by Crash at every turn, even with the assistance of The Elementals on the evil side. Crunch is taken to the good side after Cortex's defeat. Vicarious Visions games *Cortex decides to shrink the planet. Crash fights to return the planet to normal, and Cortex fails again. *Cortex is side-noted for N.Tropy at one point, Crash Bandicoot: N.Tranced. This does not last long. *Emperor Velo the 27th eventually kidnaps him and Crash, and force them to race for the fate of the world. Cortex intends to save the world only to enslave it. *Cortex would later team up with Ripto from the Spyro series to create a series of high-powered gnorcs. Both Spyro the Dragon and Crash team up to defeat the two villains. Crash TwinSanity Cortex teamed up with Crash once again to help stop his demented former pets Victor and Moritz (two parakeets he tested his early Evolvo-Ray on, which not only hyper-evolved them into criminal masterminds, but dimensionally displaces them). He often ends up in embarrassing situations, cross-dressing as Coco (and apparently enjoying it), having his brain forcibly removed from his head (while still alive), being captured by Papu Papu, used as a snowboard (and later a skateboard), getting into a pay dispute with former henchmen, trapped in a pipe (before farting in it), being chased by bees and a bear to name a few. Crash Of The Titans In Crash of the Titans, Cortex uses Mojo to mutate the island's residents into Titans. After the Yuktopus failed to kill Crash after the first boss fight, Uka Uka replaces him with Nina. At the end of the game, Nina is defeated and Cortex "forgives" Nina for what she did. Crash:Mind Over Mutant In Crash: Mind over Mutant, Cortex has sent Nina to Evil Public School as punishment for betraying him, then reconciles with his old colleague Dr. Nitrus Brio to invent the NV, a personal digital assistant that controls whoever uses it by transmitting bad Mojo, unwillingly supplied by Uka Uka through the use of a milking machine. He later engages in a fight with Crash inside his new Space Head space station, empowering himself with the use of a mutagen formula stolen from N. Brio. Upon losing the fight, Cortex throws a tantrum, causing the Space Head to plummet towards Earth. Returning to normal, he escapes the Space Head in a smaller shuttle with an unnamed Znu. Personality Cortex is very impulsive and obviously wants to get rid of Crash Bandicoot. He is also rude to N. Gin, as shown in Crash of the Titans when Cortex spits scalding tea in N. Gin's eyes. He seems to be very grumpy and grouchy in his mutant form in Crash: MInd Over Mutant. Outward Apperance Unlike normal humans in the real world, Cortex has yellow skin. His head is also jar-like in shape, maybe showing how intelligent he is. On his forehead is a large N, possibly standing for "Nerd". Cortex also apparently has green eyes. He wears a lab coat through out the series, but the designs seems to change each game. He is also really short, as seen in one of the Twinsanity Gem scenes, Cortex is shorter than Crash. Aligment * In all Games he has been evil except for Crash TwinSanity. * After the player defeats him in TwinSanity, he becomes good (or not). * As well the N on his forehead could possibly stand as the first letter of his name which is Neo. Images Image:Cb2-cortex.jpg|Cortex (Holograph) in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Image:Cb3-cortex.gif|Cortex (Naughty Dog Artwork) in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Image:CTR-Cortex.jpg|Cortex (Naughty Dog Artwork) in Crash Team Racing Image:Cbtwoc-cortex.jpg|Cortex (On monitor) in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Image:Cnk-cortex.jpg|Cortex (On video game box) in Crash Nitro Kart Image:Ct-cortex.jpg|Cortex in Crash Twinsanity Image:Cbb-cortex.jpg|Cortex (On video game box) in Crash Boom Bang Trivia * Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced is the only game not to feature Cortex because he failed to stop Crash again. * Cortex appeared in all Crash games as a final boss except Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced, Crash Twinsanity, and Crash of the Titans. * Cortex has been voiced in "Crash of the Titans" "Crash Twinsanity" "Crash Tag Team Racing" and "Mind Over Mutant" by veteran voice actor Lex Lang. Lang's previous credits include being the person with the deep voice in many movie trailers such as "The Matrix, numerous other games and cartoons and even Sesame Street. * his name is a pun on the neocortex, a part of the brain Cortex's middle name has been revealed to be Periwinkle de:Neo Cortex Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Characters